Bandin' Together
by QueenyLeAcH
Summary: Austin gets the chance of a lifetime when Richard White, head of White Records contacts him about getting in on a project he's putting together with three other teenage boys that can sing and dance. But what happens when Ally starts acting strange and Austin is one of the two only normal boys in their four boy band? Chaos and heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: For this chapter, the only people/places that came from my imagination are Richard White and White Records.**

**Note: Usually when I write/read a story that involves song lyrics, I skip over them. Therefore, none of the songs will feature all the lyrics. However, depending on the situation, I may add one or two, and every song mentioned will be credited to the original owners. Thank you. ^^**

Bandin' Together

Chapter 1

Austin POV

"Austin!" the voice echoed through the music store and into the loft. Quickly, I turned off the guitar amp and ran down the stairs. My hands skidded on the register countertop and dug painfully into my waist as I stopped.

A stout, Latino girl was talking to a tall businessman with graying black hair with a fake smile on her face. Slightly worried, I approached the duo. "You called?" I asked, not even panting… much.

Trish turned to greet me and introduced the man. His name was Richard White, head of White Records. He handed me his card. "He's here to offer you a recording contract," she explained, grin still in place.

Judging by her reaction, I guessed there was a downside, but I wasn't caring at the moment. Every molecule in my body wanted to rush around the store, dodging the expensive instruments, and eventually tripping over the drum set, or the piano, or one of the benches. Fortunately, I managed to hold myself back and keep most of my giant, man-chasing smile off my face. "Really? That's awesome!" I replied, turning to White. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. White. I'm Austin Moon and this is my manager Trish."

White's lips parted and revealed a set of pristinely white teeth. "It's a pleasure, Mr. Moon. Miss Rosa was just telling me about a new song you and your partner – Ally Dawson, was it – are working on. I'd love to hear it sometime."

"You can call me Austin, and that'd be awesome," I said. Honestly, I hardly knew what was coming out of my mouth. I had no control over it. So, as White and I talked, Trish procured a couple of stools and disappeared to whatever job she was at today. I think she said something about a Taco Barn?

"Now, Austin," White started after a while of small talk. "I'm putting together a project at White Records. It will involve three other talented, young singers like yourself, and various members of their teams. So, what do you say?"

What he was describing struck a chord in my memory, but I couldn't quite put my finger on the exact word that went with it. White must have thought that I was considering his proposal while I fought my mind for the word. Eventually, it struck me. "So, you want me to be in a boy band?"

"Headline a boy band, to be more precise." Seeing my skeptical expression, he continued. "Boy bands have more members, so they pull in more fans – most of them females looking for a face to place their perfect man on. You are the perfect example of an honest type, and girls go crazy for honest guys."

My ears perked up almost immediately after he said the word "females". I couldn't help but imagine hundreds of thousands of beauties falling for me and screaming my name. "Hey, Austin," a voice said, ripping me from my fantasy. I looked over to see my partner Ally walking into the story.

"Hey, Ally," I replied, eyeing the brunette. Though, I wasn't positive that this was Ally. Her hair was up in a thick ponytail and she was wearing blue jeans. Ally always wears her hair down and dresses in skirts. "You're not Ally."

The doppelganger laughed. It sounding like Ally, but it couldn't be. Ally wouldn't laugh at a comment like that; she'd try to explain herself to prove that she was indeed Ally. "So who's this?" she asked, finally seeing White.

He stood and extended his hand to shake. "Richard White. Pleasure to meet you Miss Dawson. I've heard much about you."

"Really? That's great, because I've heard absolutely nothing about you," she replied, shooting daggers at me like it was my fault.

"I'm not surprised. I did arrive rather unexpectedly."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I was just asking Austin if he wanted to be part of a venture White Records is starting. I do hope you'll convince him to do it." He looked at the watch on his wrist. "Unfortunately, I have to be going now. It was a pleasure to meet both of you. Good day."

"Travel safe, Mr. White," I said, waving as he walked out the door and into the mall.

* * *

I fell on my bed that night and watched the rain drip down my window. Trish, Ally, and Dez all thought that I should take the job, even though Trish and Dez wouldn't really be able to keep working with me while I was part of this project. I'd probably end up with a new manager and having my videos directed by a pro. The thought displeased me. It felt like I was caught in the web of Demonica Dixon again. The only real upside that I could see when it came to my friends was that Ally could still write my songs.

At midnight, after thinking over every word that my friends had said that day, I decided to call White. He picked up after the second ring. "Go for Rich."

"Hello, Mr. White. It's Austin Moon."

"Austin! How are you? Have you given any thought to joining the project?"

"I have. I've decided that I'll do it, just so long as my friends can come with me to the studio."

"That's no problem. I'm sure they'll have a lot of input. We'll schedule a meeting for you and your new band mates soon. Probably sometime next week, any day not good for you?"

"Nope. I'm free all next week."

"Fantastic!" I could hear his hands clap on the other end of the line. "I'll contact you with the details soon.

"See you then."

"Goodbye, Austin." The phone went dead, and I was officially in a boy band. It was unbelievable. How much crazier could my day get?

Unfortunately, I was going to get the answer to that question all to soon.

**Sorry if it was suckish and awkward, I just didn't have much of a plan when I started writing this. **

**Now for my QotD! What name should I give the band?**

**Review?**

**LeAcH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own all the characters that aren't in Austin & Ally.**

**Songs: **_**No One Like You**_** – Barlow Girl, **_**Better Together**_** – Ross Lynch**

Bandin' Together

Chapter 2

Austin POV

White Records Florida building was six stories high and painted a snowy color. It was clearly washed of muck often because it blindingly reflected the light. As one, my friends and I breathed out exclamations of surprise. We walked inside to find the lobby even more impressive and sparkling. There were sofas lining one wall, and televisions screens playing MVs on a continuous loop on the other. Trish sauntered up to the receptionist sitting behind a high desk and announced our arrival.

"Moon," she drawled, scanning her computer screen. "Here it is. Fourth floor, Conference Room B. Go on up."

"Thanks," Trish said, forcing a smile, which was wiped the second she turned around.

The elevator ride was relatively quick, and there was only one hallway when we got off, so finding Conference Room B was a cinch. Inside, we saw White talking with three other teenage boys, and Ally grew tense. I figured she just thought one of them was attractive. Good for her, I thought, then I took a closer look at them. All three had short, dark hair, but that was where the similarities ended. The tallest was wearing a leather jacket, ripped jeans, motorcycle boots, and what seemed to be an eternal scowl, though he eyed our little group with interest. Beside him, one of the other boy's was wearing something more normal: a light blue t-shirt, plaid dress shirt covering it, and Levi's. I hoped that he was the singer instead of the brooder. Farther away from those two, the last boy stood in a sweater vest and had a preppy haircut.

"Ah, Austin," White said, welcoming us into the room. "Let me introduce you to two of your band mates. This," he continued, motioning to Sweater Vest, "is Neil Battery."

"Nice to meet you," Neil replied in a thick Southern drawl. "I look forward to working with you."

"And this," White moved his arm to point at Leather Jacket, "is Beck Grayson, and his brother Kyle. Kyle is a songwriter and will be assisting Ally in her duties."

Kyle waved slightly. "Pleasure," he said, taking Ally's hand. "I look forward to working with you."

"M-m-me too," Ally stuttered, attempting to smile, but it didn't work out so well. She seemed a little more nervous than usual; though, she looked normal, thank goodness.

"Nice to meet you guys," I said, approaching Neil and Beck. Beck nodded in response, and Neil started talking non-stop. Couldn't understand a word he said though. His accent was too hard for me to decipher at the speed he was talking. On the plus side, Dez could understand every word, so they were able to have a lively conversation. I looked up and saw Ally sitting beside Kyle, scribbling away in her notebook, Trish was talking with White, probably trying to figure out what she'd be doing in this new situation, and Beck was still standing stoically. I noticed, however, that his gaze kept straying to his brother. Must be protective of him.

Eventually, a boy in baggy clothing, his blond hair hidden beneath a beanie, joined us. His name was Chase Conners, our last band mate. "Now that we're all here," Kyle cut in, before I could start a conversation with Chase. "We really need to know how you guys sound, both alone and together so that we can write the songs right the first time."

"All right," I smiled.

White had a keyboard, an acoustic guitar, and a small drum set brought in for us to use. "What? No bass?" Chase jibbed, which started the entire group on a course of laughter. It took a few minutes for us to calm down enough to concentrate.

Ally announced that we were going to use a song that she'd just written for herself because it was the only finished one they had between them, so I grabbed the guitar and took a seat beside her on the piano bench. This enabled me to see the music easily. Ally produced a second lyrics sheet for the other three to see. I scanned the words and found that I was semi grateful that she hadn't written it for me, though the message was good.

Kyle started in on the drums, and I took the first line. "You are more. Beautiful. Than anyone. Ever."

Neil jumped in and sang the next line. His voice was rougher than I expected it to be. "Every day. Feel the same. You never change. No never."

Chase took over, moving slightly to fit with the beat. "How could you be so good?" He skipped a few lines, but it worked anyway.

We all had to jump in for the chorus to sound right, though we weren't able to harmonize well. No matter, we'd get it next time. Beck took the first line of the second chorus begrudgingly. "Everywhere. You are there. Earth or air. Surrounding." He didn't seem to have much range, but it was hard to tell with this song. Most of it was pretty monotone anyway. In my opinion, a poor choice to judge our voices; I would have chosen something else.

And so it went. We sang the song one more time, perfecting our harmonization on it, then we sang one of my songs that Ally had on her at the time. _Better Together_. I really liked the message that it had, and all the chances to practice harmonizing again, so we split the song, just like before. This time, however, Chase started us off. "Sometimes, I get in my own way…"

**And that's all for now folks. **_**Let me know what you think the band should be called!**_

**QOTD: What do you think of Austin's new band members?**

**Review!**

**-LeAcH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Any character NOT in Austin & Ally does most certainly NOT belong to me.**

**Note: I've decided to start updating on Tuesdays. Also, because I don't do this enough, I just want to thank all my reviewers, alerters, and favoriters. **

**Songs: **_**2012**_** – Jay Sean ft. Nikki Manaj, **_**Scream**_** – Thousand Foot Krutch**

Bandin' Together

Chapter 3

Austin POV

My bed is my favorite piece of furniture. Especially after sitting at the piano all day with Ally writing songs for the new band. So, my phone lighting up and blaring at full volume only seconds after I'd shut my eyes was most definitely _not _appreciated. "Hello," I groaned, not even bothering to open my eyes.

"Austin? Great. Thought I'd missed you," White said in his annoyingly peppy voice. I cracked an eye and looked at the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. Does this guy ever sleep?

"It's late," I replied irate. "Cut to the chase."

"Sorry. I just got calls from Ally and Kyle. We're getting together tomorrow for a jam session. She said she'd pass on the details."

"Okay. Bye." I hung up and dropped my phone. I'd find it tomorrow and call Ally about this then. In the meantime, I was going to sleep, hard.

* * *

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and eyed Ally suspiciously. She was wearing jeans again, and her hair was secured in a ponytail at the base of her neck. I wasn't sure why it felt weird seeing Ally in jeans – after all, she looked rather nice in them – but it did. She was the type of person to wear skirts and vests and boots, not jeans and jackets and tennis shoes. I was beginning to suspect something was going on that I didn't know about.

I shook my head to clear it of thoughts and attempted to concentrate. Neil, Chase, and Beck were combing through the songs that I'd helped Ally finish last night. I picked up one that I hadn't seen yet and skimmed it. Inwardly, I put the music to it. "I like this one," I announced, holding out the paper.

Chase took it while the other two read over his shoulder. It didn't take long before Chase looked up again. "This is fantastic. We should totally keep this in mind."

"Agreed," Neil said.

White came over and took the sheet music, only seconds before placing it back on the piano. "Well?" he asked in response to our befuddled expressions. "Aren't you going to sing?"

Our faces quickly morphed from those of confusion to those of happy comfort. He was asking us to do something that we all enjoyed. Or, most of us anyway; there was really no way to tell what Beck was thinking. Ally moved to her usual spot behind the piano, or keyboard, as the case may be, I reached for the closest guitar, and Kyle took a place behind the drum set. Ally played the first few bars a couple of times so that Kyle and I could pick up on the way the music was going, then we started singing.

Chase started us off because he was closest to the sheet music. "You know what they say?" he sang. "Life ain't always easy." I smiled as Ally cringed at the bad grammar choice. Clearly, it was Kyle's idea.

"And everyday," Neil jumped in. "We're survivors!"

"So forget the day," I belted. "It's all about tonight."

"Act a fool and start a riot," Beck continued, bobbing his head slightly. "A riot, be a rebel."

From then on, we sang in chorus. Thanks to the last jam session, we were able to harmonize quickly, and had very little difficulties, Neil was a little higher than necessary, but he fixed that on the second go round. The second time, we had Chase's friend Clio rap for us after the first chorus instead of singing it. She was phenomenal! Even if she dressed like a goth. It really pulled the song together.

When I pulled myself out of my thoughts, I heard applause. Not surprisingly, White was clapping as well, a pristine smile on his face. "Magnificent," he praised. "We'll record it next week. Clio, think you're up for it?"

"You know it!" she said, punching the air.

"Good. For now, let's find more songs. Kyle, Beck, any suggestions?"

"Depends," Beck groaned. "Does it have to be in the same genre?"

White rubbed his chin. "It would be preferable, but not required. Did you have a specific song in mind?"

Beck nodded and Kyle reached for his backpack to remove a grey folder. Funny, I thought his songs were in the red folder on the piano; next to Ally's orange one. "Which one?" he asked.

"Scream," Beck responded, smirking. Uh-oh. That has to be the first time I've ever seen him emote, but it also meant something bad, I could feel it. The feeling grew more pronounced as he gripped the guitar and started playing. Soon, Kyle joined in behind the drums. As Beck sang – the rest of us tried to, but we just couldn't get the feel right – I began to understand a little bit about him, and it made me wonder why he'd agreed to be in this band in the first place. The song made it blatantly obvious that he didn't really like what he was singing.

We decided not to keep the song, but Beck did seem to feel better after he sang it, though his face didn't really show it. The rest of the evening continued in the same pattern: choose a song, sing song, decide to keep/trash said song, and begin again. As much as I loved performing, though, all that singing really taxed my vocal chords. I mentioned it to White when we stopped and he said that I should get used to it, concerts lasted a lot longer and there was a lot more than standing around and singing going on. We stopped around four P.M. so that everyone could be home in time for dinner.

I stepped out of the elevator only to find that I was walking alone. Ally – who had been the only one to come along; Dez and Trish were both busy – had gone missing. I pulled out my cell to call her, but all I got was her voicemail, so I sent a text instead. _Hey Ally. Where'd you go? Everything OK?_

A few minutes later I received a reply from the missing girl in question. _I'm fine. No need to worry. I'll see you at school tomorrow. ~Ally D._

Uncomfortable as I was not knowing where she was, I didn't really see any reason to stay, so I left the building to soak in the rays of the setting sun.

**That's all for now. **

**QOTD: Any personality twists you think I should add to Beck, Kyle, Chase, or Neil?**

**Review!**

**-LeAcH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, nor any of the characters used in said show.**

**Note: Yeah, I'm bad with deadlines…**

**Songs: None. This one is mostly gonna involve a revelation.**

Bandin' Together

Chapter 4

Austin POV

But I didn't get on the bus to return home. I didn't care what Ally texted, I wasn't gonna leave till I saw that she was all right. I crossed the street and hid behind a mail box, waiting for Ally to emerge from White Records. I was fairly certain that she hadn't left the building before me because we were together just before we reached the lobby and she couldn't have gotten ahead of me. Though, there was always the possibility, I decided not to think to much about it.

I didn't have to wait long.

Ally had donned a dark, possibly leather, jacket that I had never seen before, and that was way to big for her; but that wasn't what surprised me the most. What really almost knocked my on my rear end was the person she was with. He was the last person I expected to see her with. But there she was, plain as day, walking arm-in-arm with Beck Grayson.

I followed them as they walked from the opposite sidewalk. Ally was smiling and laughing. I could see that she was happy, so I left them once they entered a pizza parlor.

The ride home was quiet without Ally chattering. It was quite and interesting experience. Usually it was hard to get her to shut up, and the minute she wasn't around to blabber my ear off, I wanted to hear her voice. I settled for turning on my Ipod and listening to some music, which made me wonder if Beck had heard Ally sing yet? And if he had, did he like her voice? Which made me wonder why he liked her… Which then made me wonder why she liked him…

Man, I must be the world's best friend to be worrying this much.

* * *

The next day I cornered Ally at Sonic Boom. "So where'd you go last night?" I asked, wanting to see her reaction before I spilled the beans.

Ally became flustered and started stuttering uncontrollably. It was so incomprehensible, that I just stopped trying after the first few "I"s. It didn't take long for her to start chewing her hair out of embarrassment and ducking beneath the counter. Eventually, she managed to get out a sentence. "What did you see?"

"You and Beck walking side by side. Alone," I teased. Ally blushed seven shades of scarlet and started stuttering again. "Ally!" I shouted, stopping her, but I started smiling again. As annoying as her non-stop sentences were, they were amusing to induce. "So, are you two dating?" I crooned, leaning over to see her reaction. Her face disappeared, though her ears peeked through her hair, practically embarrass-burned. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

She sighed heavily. "Good. Thanks," she replied, rising.

"Why are you keeping in a secret anyway," I asked while she pushed me off the black marble.

"Because it's embarrassing," she answered.

My eyebrow cocked and my lips puckered, confused. "I don't see how. You're a pretty girl that likes an 'attractive' boy," I said, adding air quotes for emphasis. After all, how am I suppose to know what makes a boy attractive. The only reason I added the word was because boy bands were typically made up of good-looking guys, at least, in the eyes of females.

"It's just," Ally was saying, covering her face with her hair. "It's not like me to date someone with a motorcycle. Usually, I go for the safer guys, the ones that walk everywhere they go. I really enjoy walking, actually. My hair doesn't tangle up so much so I don't have to wear it in a ponytail when I walk. Why do they call them ponytails anyway? It doesn't make sense. Then again, what about pig tails, they don't look anything like pigs."

"ALLY!" I said, after the shock of putting the pieces together wore off, and she was still talking.

"Sorry," she said, noticing that she'd been babbling.

"Don't worry about it. You just answered a lot of my questions."

"Okaaaaay," she replied, confused.

**I feel like I did crappily. BTW, a big shout out to Ausllyluvr who managed to guess what I had planned. ^^ Congrats!**

**QOTD: I want to write a chapter about Ally and Beck on a date. Any suggestions?**

**Review!**

**-LeAcH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own the characters that don't make an appearance in A&A.**

**Note: The band gets its name. Thanks to all the suggestions! I couldn't have done it without you guys. Congrats to Vixen48 for picking the winning name.**

**Songs: Again, none because this one's all discussion.**

Bandin' Together

Chapter 5

Austin POV

It took three whole days to comb through all of the songs that Ally and Kyle wrote – man, those two are a couple of powerhouses – and narrow it down to ten. Right away, White had us in the studio, recording the songs with the studio band. When they played back the finished track, all of us – save Beck – were dancing. Unfortunately, that number included Ally. Suffice it to say, we gave her a wide berth each time so that we didn't get smacked by her flying hands or feet.

I glanced over at Beck once or twice out of curiosity; his expression hardly changed, and his attentions seemed to rotate between Kyle and Ally. Speaking of Kyle, he can't dance very well, so he spent most of the celebrations playing air guitar. What was it with songwriters? Were they so talented with words that their feet suffered or something? I worried that Beck was the same and couldn't dance either. I decided to keep watch on him, just in case.

"These songs are fantastic!" Chase exclaimed in a British accent. It was way too good to be fake, and I gawked.

"Dude," Kyle said, voicing the opinions of everyone in the room, "how do you do that?"

Chase chuckled. "I lived in England for a few years when I was a child. The trick was picking the American accent back up when we returned."

White jumped up from his seat. "We can use that," he exclaimed, teeth sparkling as he smiled. His dentist must looooove him. "Chase, from now on, use the accent. Girls love the accent."

"What about my accent?" Neil twanged.

"It's not European. It's Texan. So, not as attractive; besides, I've never heard you talk without it," White answered.

Chase's face, however, fell at the news. "Isn't that like lying?" he tried.

White's smile grew, if that was even possible. "That's the beauty. If you grew up in England, then it's your native accent. Ergo, not a lie at all."

"But I didn't grow up in England. I just went to school their for a few years while my parents taught at Oxford."

"Doesn't matter. It still became your accent."

"I would rather not," Chase attempted fruitlessly. Honestly, I felt sorry for the guy. Richard White was a hard man to refuse. They kept at it for a short while longer, but Chase eventually gave in, seeing that there was no way for him to win.

White clapped his hands together yet again, ending the discussion, then he move on to another one. "We need to decide on a name for the group," he announced, pulling out a notebook and a pen. "Start brainstorming." The pen was positioned above the yellow paper, eager to write.

"How about –" Chase started, before White cut him off with a razor sharp glance. The blond switched accents and continued. "Marksmen?"

I grimaced. It made us all sound like archers, which I am most certainly not. "No," Beck grunted, ending any possible discussion on the name. "I'd rather be called something stupid like _Boy Band._"

"I vote for that," Dez said from my right. "It's so original."

I couldn't hold it in. My laughter bubbled up and exploded, which started a chain reaction. It took nearly ten whole minutes for all of us to calm down, even Beck. I felt relieved to know that he at least had a sense of humor. "Sorry, Dez," I said, gripping the ginger's should, "but I don't think we'll be using that one."

"Okay," Dez shrugged. "It would have been awesome though."

"How about Dust the Dragons?" Ally suggested. Her hair was in a ponytail again today and she'd invested in a pair of tights that she was wearing under her pleated skirt. Basically, she had a date afterward.

"No!" everyone – minus Beck – shouted. Then again, he wasn't the kind to talk a lot, or shout, or risk the girl he was dating getting mad at him. At least, as far as I could tell. Ally smiled shyly and sunk into her stool. I patted her shoulder.

"Kings of Dreams?" Neil spitballed.

"That's not so bad," I replied, the feeling of desperation starting to sink in.

"It sounds way to feminine," Beck rejected, staring not at my face, but at my hand, which was still on Ally's shoulder.

"LOLTMI?" Trish suggested, a giant ruler on her head. She was skipping out on her job at the office supply store.

"How about just shortening it to TMI?" Chase suggested, being sure to tack on the accent. I don't think he liked being on the wrong side of White all that much.

Meaningful looks went around the room. It flowed well, was easy to remember, and easily got stuck in your head. When no objections sounded, White jumped up, clapping his hands together once again. "Perfect," he exclaimed. "TMI! it is."

**Well, at least it's close to 1,000 words… Ah, well.**

**QOTD: What songs do you think made their list? Please include original artists.**

**Review!**

**-LeAcH**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: By now, you all should know who I own.**

**Note: I got less reviews last update. And here I was thinking that five was my magic number… I guess not. Anywho, enjoy. **

**Songs: **_**That's What Makes You Beautiful – Slow Version **_**– One Direction**

Bandin' Together

Chapter 6

Ally POV

I walked across the parking lot with my friends, knowing that Beck was waiting for me by the mall entrance. My heart skipped, as it seemed to enjoy doing whenever Beck entered my mind. Honestly, I wasn't sure why I liked him so much, but I did. It reminds me of that old saying, "The heart wants what the heart wants." Still, my attraction to the dark haired boy was so unlike me, I was surprised that Austin managed to figure it out. All I knew was that I really liked being around Beck and that I wanted him to be able to be friends with Trish and Austin and Dez.

While Dez argued with Trish about cotton candy cake, I slipped into my memory of the first time I met Beck. It was only a month or so before Mr. White contacted Austin. He'd walked into the store, looking to buy a new electric guitar for his brother's birthday, so I went to grab him a new one by the ceiling. Naturally, being clumsy Ally Dawson, I fell, and Beck caught me.

_Unfortunately, I brought all the instruments on the wall down with me. I expected him to run away screaming horrid things about Sonic Boom, but he knelt down beside me and started picking up the brass. He even re-strung the guitars for me while I fiddled with the violins. When he finished an acoustic one, he started plucking out a tune. It sounded perfect for a song that I'd written for Austin the day before. Though, when I wrote it, it was much faster. So before I knew it, I was singing along. "Cause that's what makes you beautiful…" I finished._

"_Where'd you get the lyrics?" he asked, setting the acoustic aside._

"_I wrote them," I answered simply, not even thinking about the fact that I'd just sung in front of him._

"_Really?" He glanced at the guitar. "They sounded like they were meant to be sung by a guy," he observed._

"_They were," I replied, nervously wiping an invisible smudge off a trumpet. "I write songs for my friend Austin Moon. He's kinda an internet sensation. You heard of him?"_

_He grunted uninterestedly. "Yeah. But he doesn't seem very serious to me. Makes it kind of hard to believe that he has a chance of making it."_

_I nodded. "I thought that once too, but he's really very serious when it comes to music. It's his one true love," I replied, giggling. "So much as he can love anything. He actually is quite childish." The boy smiled. It was a welcome look after all the scowling he'd been doing. It made him look more approachable. "I'm Ally," I added._

"_Beck," he answered, smile disappearing. "So are you guys…?" he trailed._

_It took me a moment to process the question, then I exploded. "N-n-no! That is soooooo not what's going on. He's my friend, a good friend that I've never thought of in that way. Not once. Nope. All of us are trying to help him reach his dreams of becoming a famous singer. All of us being me, Trish, and Dez. We all work hard. Besides, Austin's very childish. Too childish. He's always wanting me to put the word 'Cheerleader' into one of his songs. What's with his obsession with cheerleaders anyway? They just jump up and down and why haven't you told me to stop talking yet?"_

_Beck tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well, usually when I start off on a tirade like that, someone tells me to stop," I replied._

"_Really? It sounds to me like you're just trying to get your point across. However, if you had gone on longer about cheerleaders, then I would have stopped you," he said, picking up a cymbal and scanning the floor for its partner._

_My heart jumped. No one had said something like that about me before. "You should smile more often," I blurted. _

_Beck looked up, surprised. "Thanks," he said, smiling again, eyes twinkling happily._

I was lurched from memory lane by the sight of Beck leaning comfortably against his bike, the shadow of one of those sought after smiles hiding behind his features. I would never understand why he didn't smile more readily. He always looks more handsome with a smile on his face… Wait… On second thought, keep the smile hidden. I like being the only one that can see it relatively easily. "Hey," he said. I melted.

"Hey, Beck," Trish replied, eyes shining seductively.

Austin pulled the Latina back. "We'll see you later," he said, leading Trish and Dez away to watch the store and, hopefully, not break anything. Knowing him though, I'd give it an hour before a guitar or a horn is busted.

I turned back to Beck, who was watching the blond apprehensively. "I see that you told Austin," he said, face unreadable.

"Actually, Austin figured it out himself. He refuses to tell me how though. I tried getting it out of him for an hour the other day, but he wouldn't tell me." Beck nodded, understanding. His hair fell into his eyes, highlighting the blues and greens. He held out a white motorcycle helmet, smile just about ready to emerge. "Where to?" I asked, taking the safety device.

The smile emerged as he started the bike. I swung my leg over the seat and hugged his back. "You'll see," he said, voice causing his back to vibrate against my ear. He shut the visor and hit the gas. The motorcycle shot out of the mall parking lot. The wind tore at my skin and ripped at my hair. I know that it sounds painful, from the way I'm describing it, but it's really the most exhilarating thing I've ever experienced.

All too soon, Beck stopped and parked the bike. I considered telling him that just riding around on the bike would be a perfect date.

Beck took my hand and led the way to an enormous building that had a red carpet rolled up just beside the front door. The building itself looked like something out of a fairy tale. Plus, it was golden. A golden castle. In Florida. Suffice it to say, my mouth dropped. "Wanna go inside or not?" Beck asked, tugging me along.

"Are we even allowed?" I replied as we neared the door. I saw a few more couples, very few of them teenagers.

"Absolutely."

We entered the open door and stepped onto the pristine, white, marble flooring. I felt horribly underdressed seeing the older couples in their ties and gloves and pearls, but Beck seemed perfectly comfortable in his ripped jeans and cracked leather jacket, so I didn't mention it. "Fair warning," Beck said, "I told Kyle, and he insisted on going on a double date."

I forced a smile, but he had his back to me, so he didn't see. I don't care much for crowds. Especially in a beautiful place like this. Why hadn't he told me to wear something nice? I thought as I considered my blue jeans and cowboy boots. "So what is this?"

"A theatre. We're going to watch some Shakespeare," he answered, waiting for my reaction.

He didn't have to wait long. All my anxiety was washed away and excitement took its place. I started bouncing on my toes. "Which play?"

"Twelfth Night," he smiled.

My grip tightened and I sped us forward.

**Is it just me, or is my writing going down hill? **

**QOTD: Who expected the play to be Romeo and Juliet? Come on, be honest.**

**Well, here's a piece of honesty from me: I hate Romeo and Juliet. Especially Romeo, the prat. **

**Also, to any of you who have seen **_**She's the Man**_** staring Amanda Bynes, you know what Twelfth Night is because the play inspired many aspects of the movie. And if you don't know what Twelfth Night is about, I suggest either reading the play (A superb idea if you can read Shakespeare) or just skipping on over to sparknotes. Either way will give you the jidst. Can't promise that the play will show up again, but who knows.**

**Review to lift my spirits and make plot bunnies frolic!**

**-LeAcH**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You KNOW who I own. If you don't, you need to get an MRI or something.**

**Note: I don't do this enough, so MUCHAS GRACIAS to my reviewers and alerters. I just LOVE it when my inbox is full of notifications of people alerting my story and stuff. Also, I thought you all deserved a chapter since I've been AWOL. Thanks for your patience and understanding. ^^**

**Songs: ****_Comatose _****– Skillet (P.S. I didn't have access to lyrics while writing that section, so tell me if I pulled the wrong lyrics from my memory. Thanks.) ****_Bad Romance_**** – Lady GaGa**

Bandin' Together

Chapter 7

Austin POV

Paddleball is fun.

Not.

I couldn't get the little, red ball to hit the wooden paddle. Not even once. I tried standing, sitting, lying on my back and stomach; I even tried sitting upside down, my feet on the back of the piano bench, feet resting on the top. It didn't work! And no one was coming in to the store to distract me.

Trish decided that going into work was ten times more entertaining, so she got a job at the Mexican place in the food court. Ironic, if nothing else. And Dez was upstairs cutting video for the site. We'd filmed it all that morning. He wanted to have it finished by tomorrow evening, and he had a lot of work to do, so I let him be.

Thankfully, Ally and Beck walked in before I could start doing something stupid, and they were smiling. Great. Her date was good. "Ally!" I called, falling over and very possibly bruising my knees. "Thank God. It's so boring here."

"Please," Ally scoffed. "This place is anything _but_ boring." Ally removed her jacket and dropped it on the counter. She looked nice. "It's always lively and loud."

"Really? It's been quiet all day. No one's come in."

Beck coughed and pointed at the sign on the door. The OPEN side was facing us. "Everyone thought it was closed," he said stoically. Man, does this guy even have a sense of humor?

"What?!" I shrieked. "I didn't even have to be here." My torso started falling forward and was caught by the countertop. Hard. "Ow," I groaned.

Ally patted my shoulder, though I honestly expected her to be angry. My fear began to grow. Who knew what she was planning on doing to get revenge for me not opening the store. It might just be worse than touching her book, though Trish thought that up. Oh no! What if she's planning on asking Trish?! "At least you stayed. It's the thought that counts," she replied.

WHAT!?

Sooooo not what I expected. I turned to Beck. "You didn't brainwash her did you?"

He looked at me puzzled, but he didn't answer. Instead, I got hit. "Austin!" Ally scolded.

"All right," I said, "I get it. I'm going home. I'll see you guys tomorrow at the practice session." So I went home and slept. It was a nice, good, deep, untroubled sleep.

* * *

It seemed like only seconds before my alarm started screaming. Groggily, I got up, showered, and dressed. Jeans, solid color t-shirt, and a red-patterned over-shirt. Too bad the blue one was dirty. I prefer the color blue. I looked at my clock and ran out the door to meet everybody in front of Sonic Boom. I made it in record time.

"Hey, Austin," Ally greeted. "Listen, I couldn't get my dad to let me have the day off, so I can't go with you today."

"That's okay," I replied, not bothered at all. I expected something like this to happen eventually. Hopefully she'll have some time to write down a chorus or a lyric or even a melody. "I'll take Dez."

Ally made a less than pleasant face. "Are you sure? Mr. White might find him a little too distracting."

"And Trish isn't?" I countered with a chuckled. "She'll be making goo-goo eyes at your boyfriend the whole time."

At the mention of Beck, Ally's face turned red. Interesting… "You're right. That'd be distracting for everyone."

"You know…" I drawled. "You could tell Trish, then she'd stop flirting with him."

She groaned, long brown hair covering her face for a moment. "I know, but if I tell her, then everyone and their brother will find out, and I'm not ready for my dad to know yet."

"Is it because he has a motorcycle?" I asked, wondering if her dad was the overprotective type, like the preacher-dude in those movies.

Ally did this odd thing where she managed to nod and shake her head at the exact same time. It was the coolest thing I'd ever seen. I'd have to get her to show me it later. "Yeahhhh," she answered. "I guess. I mean… he's not a bad influence or anything… but the motorcycle won't score him any points."

My phone chose this moment to go off on a tangent. What the heck was it playing? _GaGa OhLaLa~. _I looked at the screen. The caller was unknown. "Hello," I answered warily.

"It's Kyle Grayson," the caller announced. "Ally gave me your number. She told me that she couldn't come today, so Beck and I are going to pick you up. We're headed to the mall now. Be out front in five." He hung up.

I looked at Ally, who'd busied herself by scratching stuff in her book. A new song hopefully. "That was Kyle. He and Beck are getting me. He's very pushy," I said, snapping my phone shut.

She looked up. "Sorry for not telling you I have him your number. What with everything going on I didn't have a chance," Ally said, correctly guessing the one thing that bothered me about the conversation.

"It's okay. I'd better get out there to meet them. See ya later." I high-fived the brunette and ran out of the store.

When I finally reached the doors, a blue Saab convertible was idling. Kyle was stretched out in the back seat, and Beck was behind the wheel, messing with the radio. As I got in the passenger seat, I heard the whirring of the CD player. Beck stepped on the gas as the sound of violins flooded the car.

"Comatose. Nice choice," Kyle commented, and he started singing along. "I hate feelin' like this." He wasn't a bad singer, but you could easily tell why he wasn't in TMI! After all, a set of siblings in a boy band would have been gold.

"So tired of tryin' to fight it," Beck added his voice. Somehow, he was able to add a slightly gravelly tone that I'd never heard him use before. It fit with the song.

As we drove, I caught onto the chorus and sang when it came up. I did the exact same thing with all the other tracks on the disk. The band wasn't that bad, and I wanted to listen to more – the singer had a knack for passing along the emotions of the lyrics – but we'd arrived at the Studio.

**I hope you liked this tidbit. I was very happy to be able to insert some of my favorite genre of music (this will ****_not_**** be the last time, guaranteed).**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile. Please check it out.**

**QOTD: Who's your favorite artist/band?**

**Review!**

**-LeAcH**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters associated with Austin & Ally.**

**Note: I FINALLY know where I'm going with this story. Spoiler: there's gonna be a time-skip. :P Also, these chapter will be quite short. Please forgive me.**

**Songs: **_**Miracle –**_** Cascada, **_**Utopia – **_**Within Temptation ft. Chris Jones.**

Bandin' Together

Chapter 8

Austin POV

We walked into the building and were greeted by White immediately. He ushered us upstairs to where Neil and Chase were warming up. White shuffled us into recording booths one by one and we sang every song, starting with _Miracle. _We sang off and on for four hours, then White sent us home.

Because they drove me here, the Grayson's told me they'd take me back. Kyle stayed behind to talk with White, so Beck and I walked back to the car alone. It was silent and awkward, so I tied for conversation. "So who'd White find you?" I asked.

Beck didn't answer at first, and I didn't think he was going to, so I wracked my mind for another topic. Thankfully, he sighed and explained that he and Kyle were White's nephews. "Instant in," he growled. Something told me that he wasn't particularly pleased. He turned to me, a menacing look in his eye. "Don't you dare repeat what you learned today. Got it?"

I surrendered. "Don't worry. I won't. Contrary to what some people might think, I'm not a tattle tale."

Beck looked at me curiously. "Good," he replied, relaxing. "I just didn't want to get here like this, but Uncle Dick begged me, and his puppy dog pout it hard to resist."

"Was Kyle being a writer a compromise?"

"Nope. He's been writing here since he was fifteen. He's just been using a pen name. Digory Kraut, if I remember correctly.

"Ahhh…"

Just then, the latest topic of our conversation arrived and we drove off. This time Kyle was the only one singing, not that he minded. He just belted away.

* * *

Sonic Boom was closed today, but I was bored, so I walked over. I entered through the open back door – wasn't it normally closed? – and heard singing.

It was coming from the practice room upstairs. It stopped for a moment, but the piano, accompanied by a guitar started playing. "The burning desire to live or roam free. It shines in the dark and it grows within me. You're holding my hand, but you don't understand. So where I am going, you won't be in the end."

That was Ally's voice! Was she writing a new song? Nah, it's too depressing. For herself then? Then who was playing the guitar?

Suddenly, a second voice echoed down the stairway, answering my question. "I'm dreaming in colors, of getting' the chance. Dreaming of China, the perfect romance. The search of the door to open your mind. In search of the cure of mankind." It was Beck's voice! The gruff, more natural one anyway. What was he doing here? Though, to be honest, I shouldn't have been surprised.

They started harmonizing and my heart leapt into my throat, trying to escape. What? "help use we're drowning. So close up inside." Their voices really resonated well together. Too well. "Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia? Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are? Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia? How will the lights die down, telling us who we are?"

I couldn't stay. I didn't want to hear anymore! Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop! My feet flew down the sidewalk, but I could still hear them. I was Ally's partner, her teammate! We were Austin and Ally, not Austin Moon and Beck and Ally over there. We're a team, right? Still a team?

Still partners?

Man, why am I so messed up about this? It makes no sense.

**Do di do di do~ I feel evil…**

**QOTD: I have nothing. How about you guys give me questions?**

**Review!**

**-LeAcH**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Austin & Ally universe. **

**Songs: **_**Utopia – **_**Within Temptation ft. Chris Jones.**

Bandin' Together

Chapter 9

Ally POV

Something about this song spoke to me, even if it was a bit depressing, in an inspiring way. Wow, that made no sense. Though, it was even better because I was singing with Beck, and we sounded really good together. The song was designed to increase the volume gradually, so that's exactly what we did.

I smiled as we rounded on the second verse. "In searchin' for answers not given for free."

Beck jumped in, harmonizing, and continued to do so for the rest of the song. It added a whole new dimension to the feel. And it was impossible to describe.

As we rounded back on the chorus I realized that I'd only ever written songs alone or with Austin. It was a totally different feel writing with Beck; almost liberating. Austin always wanted to sing dance songs, so I wrote dance songs. I don't even remember the last ballad I heard him sing. I smiled as we finished the song, earning a match from Beck. Ahhhhhh~

"Please, tell me you recorded that," Beck said, putting down the guitar.

I nodded and clicked the switched that turned off the microphone. I hit playback. "Darn. I fudged the lyrics."

"Hardly noticeable," he answered.

"Very noticeable," I corrected. I sighed and grabbed a water. "We'll take a break and sing it again." Beck nodded. I felt bad asking him to sing with me, but Austin's voice just wouldn't fit the tone that I was going for. Then I felt bad about not telling Austin. What would he think?

I shook my head. Why should I tell him everything about my personal life? He's just a friend. Not even my best friend. Which made me feel bad about not telling Trish.

"Ally?" Beck said, snapping his fingers in front of my eyes. I blinked rapidly, reorienting myself.

"Huh?"

"You zoned out," he explained. I could hear a barely suppressed chuckle in his voice. He coughed nervously. "Anyway, I was wanting your permission to make our relationship more known."

"Like… Tell everybody?" I clarified.

"Well, yeah. After all, Kyle and Austin all ready know, and everyone else deserves to."

I sat down on the stool beside him, thinking. The room was completely, awkwardly, silent. "All right," I decided, smiling. After all, there wasn't much bad in telling everyone. The worst that could happen would be that Trish wouldn't speak to me for a few days.

"Huh?" he asked, puzzled. Clearly he'd thought that I'd say no.

I smiled and grabbed his hand. "We'll tell everyone tomorrow at practice.

Beck smiled that hidden award winner and kissed me. I was shocked for a second, it was my first kiss after all. Ever. But then I got over it and kissed him back. I couldn't imagine it being any more perfect.

I pulled away. "Let's do the song again."

* * *

Worst. Day. Ever.

Austin and I were supposed to work on a song for the site, but he never showed up and wouldn't answer his phone. I couldn't even find DEZ! And Trish was hanging around more than usual, but I wasn't all that interested in why she was skipping out of her job at the jewelry kiosk. Nope, I wanted to know why Austin was AWOL.

Beck came by that afternoon and met my dad, who admired his bike while giving Beck a less than threatening warning. Shoving his head in a tuba? Really? Anyway, Dad drove us to the record company. Kyle, Chase, and Neil were all ready there, but no Austin. Where was he?

Trish bounded in right after us. "Has anyone seen Austin?" she demanded. Everyone signaled a negative and she sighed. "This isn't like him. He takes music so seriously."

"Who does?" Austin asked, stepping up behind her, Dez at his elbow.

"You're late," she scolded.

"I know," he apologized, bobbing his head around like he was considering collapsing on his knees to beg her forgiveness. "Something came up."

"What was it?" I asked.

He looked right past me. "I'll tell you later," he said, then he turned away. "So what's the agenda for today?" he asked White.

"Photo shoot," he replied, consulting his Blackberry. "All of TMI! To wardrobe. All others, I'll send Tiffany to take you to the stage."

Beck bent down and pecked my cheek. "See you later?"

"Y-y-yeah," I replied, stunned but realizing that it was his nonchalant way of announcing our relationship.

The others stared, but Austin walked right out the door, Dez seemingly attached to his hip. What was up with that? Didn't White say only TMI! members? Soon the band cleared out and I was left alone with Trish.

"So how long?" she asked, excited.

"You're not mad?" I replied.

"I will be if you don't tell me."

I smiled. "Not long. A few weeks tops."

"Awww~" she cooed, then something dawned on her and her face took on a serious look. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

I approached her carefully and gave her a hug. "I-I just didn't know how," I replied. She remained silent. "Forgive me?"

Trish smiled. "Oh, okay."

**Don't forget to check out my YT FanFictionWriter57. ^^ Oh, and I have a poll on my profile. Please please please vote.**

**QOTD: How do you think White will react to Beck and Ally's relationship?**

**Review!**

**-LeAcH**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or associated characters.**

**Note: Sorry for the wait. I just didn't have time to upload this even though it has been done for a week. **

Bandin' Together

Chapter 10

Austin POV

The stylist dressed us up so that we looked like we were about to go to a party or hit up some clubs. In my opinion, not all that different to what I was wearing before, but whatevs. I glanced at the others, but my gaze lingered on Beck, who was strongly protesting a red leather jacket, and I realized that I wanted to punch his face in.

I shook my head and looked pleadingly at Dez. I told him about what happened, including the ridiculous emotions that were coursing through me. (Me? Jealous? No way!) He hadn't commented. Not once, and that worried me. Dez always had something to say, even if it was stupid and irrelevant and ridiculous. Instead, he chose to silently superglue himself to my hip.

"Hey, Austin?" Beck said, drawing me out of my befuddled brain.

"Yeah?" I replied, working extremely hard to keep my voice light and carefree. Something wrong? Nope. Not at all.

"Ally seems worried about you. You need to talk to her."

"Okay. I will," I promised. The large boy nodded and walked away, customary black jacket in hand. Looks like they worked out a deal of some sort… Either way, the more I tried to understand him and his motivation, the less I could, and the more I disliked him. BUT THERE WAS NOTHING TO DISLIKE!

GAH! I'm tired of this! I'm developing hatred for a bandmate, and a relatively easy to get along with guy at that! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!

I stepped into the hall and took a few deep breaths.

Once we were all dressed, White led us to the stage where the photographer's assistants had set up a plain white banner and lights with umbrella-shaped toppers. I bored-looking man lounged in a chair behind the camera, a copy of Percy Jackson propped in his lap. On the other side of the room, White's assistant walked in, Trish, Clio (Where did she come from!) and Ally trailing behind. It was all I could do to stop myself from staring.

What was wrong with me?! I don't understand any of this!

I felt immense relief when White herded us onto the stage and put us in position. The lights flashed wildly, then we were shuffled off and put in new clothes. The cycle continued for five costume changes. Let's just leave it at the afternoon passed in an instant.

"We'll develop the pictures and be back," White announced, running out with the photographer. His assistant remained to play chaperone.

"Hey, Austin," Ally said, catching me before I could flee. I didn't want to see her and Beck ogle each other. Eww. "Is something wrong?"

My throat closed up. Of course something was wrong. I just didn't know what. "No," I croaked.

"Really? Because you've been acting kinda strange."

"Really," I assured her, trying to smile. She shot me one last suspicious look and walked away.

Dez clamed his hand down on my shoulder. "Smooth, dude," he said. He turned and started walking toward the bathrooms.

"Smooth? Hey! Wait!" I darted after him. It was kind of awkward to follow him into the men's room, but I could get over it. Especially since no one was around to see.

He was leaning against the wall by the door, staring at me knowingly. "I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet." He slipped into a stall.

"Figured what out!" I demanded.

He walked back out and exited the bathroom. I had no choice but to follow. "You've finally realized very important. Coincidentally, I figured it out a long time ago." He looked smug, and begging for a beat down.

"Important how?" I asked, restrained.

He sighed, exasperated. "Dude. You're. In. Love. With. Ally," he said, more or less spelling it out.

I drew back. Impossible. "No way," I said.

"Yes way."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No friggin way!"

"Dude!" Dez exclaimed. "You can't be in the same room as her because your body reacts. You can't even look at her. Clearly, you're in denial, and you're ashamed because you know she has a boyfriend. And you're friends, so you don't want to ruin that. Every romance movie fanatic can see what's been going on." Dez kept talking, and eventually landed on toast. How, I'll never be able to tell you, but it happened.

Meanwhile, I was thinking about what he said. I couldn't make heads or tails of it. Somehow, it seemed like one side of me was at war with the other: the side that was adamant that Ally and I were just friends, and the side that acknowledged that Dez could be right. However, even though I couldn't understand my feelings, I knew what notes I would use to communicate them. Then the words rushed in…

**Next chapter will start arc number 2! **

**QOTD: What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you? Me? I walked into a men's bathroom, completely on accident! Thankfully, no one was in there. **

**Review!**

**-LeAcH**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Austin & Ally characters.**

Bandin' Together

Chapter 11

Austin POV

I looked the silver, platinum, and gold records that adorned three of the four walls of my so-called "trophy" room. Few of them were of my time with a boy band that was called TMI! We only released three albums and five singles, but we were loved. As much as I would like to say I left first, I didn't. Beck Grayson was the first to go, claiming that he wanted to focus on his own style of music, which was quite different than the pop that we were was replaced by Chris Malik, a daredevil that was broken more often than whole, so we weren't able to finish another album, and the whole band went flop.

Last I heard, he was really popular amongst the rockers and doing pretty well for himself.

As for myself, I joined another record label and released self written songs, but because I was rather slow at it and refused to sing songs written by anyone else, they're mostly singles. When I'd finished about eight, they put all singles on a collective CD and sent me out on tour. Even then I kept writing and kept every scrap of paper I wrote on in an accordion binder that no kneels ever saw.

My name is Austin Moon. I am twenty-two years old. I am a best selling pop artist. I have knowing was in love with Ally Dawson for six years and I haven't seen her in three

.

* * *

The yellow pad sat on my lap, words scribbled on every line. Very little of it was actually yellow. It was mostly back and blue and gray. The TV blared a soap opera that I wasn't paying attention to because I was waiting for the news to come on. _Is it speaking in Spanish? _Whoops, wrong channel. I grabbed the remote and clicked until I saw the Channel Eight logo. Thankfully, I didn't miss much, just some mumbo jumbo about a political deal that I didn't really understand. Then a golden retriever puppy came on screen.

Figures. After what people really want to know about comes on, they just have to go on break. I walked over to my kitchen in my new, fairly large, Australian home and made myself a nice PBNJ. I flopped back down on the couch in time to see a promo for tonight's entertainment news. It would feature my most recent break up in a very long line. The blond said the headline was "Is he searching for something special?"

"You could say that," I replied dismally.

Thankfully, the news of a bombing took her place. I watched until the gossip reporter appeared again. While I ignored the TV, I plucked out a few chords to go with the lyrics on the pad. It took a few tries, but I got the right set. Then my phone rang.

"Austin speaking," I answered, holding the phone between my cheek and my shoulder.

"Austin, you're needed at the label," the voice of my new agent, Dez, said. Despite what he was like as a teenager, he was really good at getting what he wanted. Though, some days I missed Trish, but she stayed with Ally, wherever that is.

"They do know I'm in Australia, right?" I clarified.

"Yeah. Get to the Australian office." He rattled off the address just in case I didn't know and told me to get a move on. We signed off and I grabbed my keys.

My convertible easier a cherry red beauty named Catey. I loved her, maybe more than pancakes, and she purred like a kitty. I pulled out and sped down the road. I twisted and turned and took my time, then I drove into the parking lot. I had a very bad feeling about this.

"Mr. Moon," a secretary greeted. I nodded back and she directed me to the top floor. The director wanted to talk to me.

I rode the elevator up and walked to the end of the hallway. I knocked politely. "Come in," a feminine voice called. I opened the door and entered the room to find two figures, both brunette, and very much related. The one behind the sleek glass desk motioned for me to sit in the only opened armchair left. The other was filled.

"Mr. Moon," the boss said, her voice slightly accented from being in Australia for so long. "I have recently learned that you were in our jurisdiction, and that your vacation was about to come to an end. I would like to offer you a transfer from the California branch to the Australia branch. You have till the end of your break to consider."

Her tone of voice told me that I should leave, but I was frozen. "Director-"

"I prefer to be called Miss Dawson," she interjected, staring at me with unforgiving brown eyes.

"Sorry, Miss Dawson. I was just wondering... Why do you want me?"

"Because you are popular, Mr. Moon, and I think you could flourish here. Now, I understand that it is a big decision, and I hope that you'll seriously consider before considering to refuse us." She smiled, and waved me out the door.

I exited, not thinking about the offer, though I should have, but about the girl that was sitting in the other chair. The one who twiddled her fingers, stared at her hands, the carpet, and the wall, chewed on her hair, and avoided my searching gaze. I never thought I'd see her again and if I did, that the feelings had faded.

They hadn't. I was still very much in love with Ally Dawson.

**End of chapter. So what do you guys want to see happen? Also, I'm a glutton for literary criticism, so if you notice ANYTHING please let me know.**

**Review!**

**-LeAcH**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, nor their associated characters.**

Bandin' Together

Chapter 12

Ally POV

I had no way of explaining my emotions, and no song came to mind to help. There were no lines between one feeling and the next, only a jumble. I knew that I was happy to see Austin again, confused about why he left in the first place, angry that he didn't tell me where he was, and upset that he didn't even acknowledge me. Not even a tap on the shoulder or a smile. Not that I looked at him, much. I was just too nervous. Though, of the glimpses I caught, I knew that the camera wasn't doing him justice lately. He was easily six foot and his hair had darkened slightly, though it was still very much blond. He was also more on the lean than lanky side now.

I wondered if Dez knew he was here. Probably. He was always wandering around with a headset in. Who knew that he and Trish would both end up being managers? Though, he was still a very popular director. Sometimes I worried that he was taking on to much, then Trish assured me that she was helping him out as much as she could. I couldn't help wondering when he would finally ask her out, though now it was more of an if not a when.

"Dawna," I said, turning to my elder sister of eight years. "What are you planning?" She always has a plan.

"No plan. I just want to help Mr. Moon get back on track. You've seen the reports, right? His music is all starting to sound the same. Always about lost chances and dream girls. Nothing like his work from when he was an internet sensation, or while he was working with TMI! If he doesnt get better, he'll flop and he'll die inside. I've seen it before. It's not pretty."

"Why the interest in Austin though?" I didn't feel like I understood, and I hated not understanding. I think that's part of the reason why Beck and I didn't work out.

"He was your friend, Ally, and the main reason you and your friends are living your dreams. I want to thank him for that, and this is the best way I know."

"Ohhh... Then why call me here?"

"Because he's broken."

Her answer was mysterious, to say the least, but she refused to elaborate more. She sent me away and continued with her official work for the day.

**I'm stuck, so I'm ending this here. Sorry for so little Ally. So... I need a boy's name that starts with a certain letter. Can you guess the letter and provide a name!**

**Review!**

**-LeAcH**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own no characters that appear in Austin & Ally.**

**Note: I'm sorry that this took so long.**

**Note 2: I would very much like to thank my reviewers/favoriters/alerters.**

**Note 3: I have the final chapters of this story mapped out, so that makes me happy. There will be 16 chapters total in the end, and one epilogue. So… what? 4 chapters left? Please pardon me while I jump for joy.**

**Song: Fallout – **_**Marianas Trench**_

Bandin' Together

Chapter 13

Austin POV

She's here, and the emotions managed to piggy-back their way into my life again. Just when I thought I'd figured out how to live without here too. For years I'd managed to tamp them down and refused to act on them, yet… The second I saw her they all rushed back to the surface.

I returned to my house to wait for Dez's arrival. He was at the airport when I called him on the way. I plopped down on the couch and covered my face with a pillow. Immediately, I was assaulted by images of Ally, both modern, and the one from my memories.

Her long, brown hair had golden highlights and she was wearing rim-less glasses. Though they were partially shaded, her brown eyes were bright and curious. She looked more confident, even if she hid her face from me in the office. Why did she hide from me? I was… well _**me**_.

I was wrenched from my thoughts by a small, nervous knock on the door. If I hadn't been mulling on the couch, I never would have heard it. Dez wouldn't knock; he'd just walk in and rip away my pillow, talking. I struggled up. I wasn't really in the mood for visitors, but I really couldn't hide. My car was in the driveway and I never rode with anyone else. "Coming!" I called.

I stumbled over to the door and pulled it open, prepared to glare at the intruder. The deadly eyes disappeared before they could really be seen by the visitor.

Ally pulled off her sunglasses. "Hi, Austin," she said, smiling. Her tone was somewhat shy, somewhat happy.

I stared at her dumbfounded for a full minute easy before I found my tongue. It was in my mouth, and perfectly capable of working. Good to know. "Hey, Ally. Wanna come in?"

She nodded and stepped past me into the house. Her gaze touched on a surprisingly sparkling mudroom and living room. The messiest aspect was actually the paper-covered coffee table. "Let me guess," she said, a joke on her tongue, "a life in maid? Ex-cheerleader?"

I rolled my eyes. "Har har har. Rhonda only comes once a week. Due tomorrow, in fact."

"And the cheerleading?"

"Dunno," I shrugged. "Never asked. Though she's got the energy of one. I've seen her clean the whole house in two hours maximum. I never even have to get up. The woman practically verbally ties me to the couch."

"Ahh…" Ally managed through a fit of laughter.

After she sobered up, I led her to the living room, then disappeared to get something to drink. I returned carrying two lemon-flavored glasses of iced tea. Ally took hers with a smile and sipped politely.

"Somehow I get the feeling that you're not here just to catch up," I told her, setting down my glass.

"Oh." Ally looked up with a surprised expression. "No. No it is. I'm just not sure where to start. A lot has happened since we last saw each other."

"Okay," I replied, standing up. "Well, while you decide, I have a deadline to meet." I walked over to the couch, grabbed my guitar, and planted my butt in the exact same place as it was before Dez called me this morning. I moved my ink-stained yellow pad closer, stuck an un-capped pen between my teeth, and started playing.

It wasn't long before Ally claimed the cushion on the other end of the couch. I stopped playing and jotted something down on the paper. "The bridge is awkward," she noted.

"I know," I responded. "Which is why it works."

She made a face. "What is the song about?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"A kid who watches the girl he loves fall for someone else."

"How's it end?" she asked. Has she always been this curious?

"Don't know yet." I popped the pen back into my mouth and continued to pluck.

Ally picked up the pad and started reading while I hummed along to the melody, trying to think of a few good lyrics that would match. She flipped to the next blank page, grabbed a pen from the table, and started writing. I kept playing, looping the same bars over and over again. I think I did it subconsciously. I was a little distracted by Ally. Her hair fell over her eye, and I brutally resisted the urge to tuck it behind her ear. I lost track of the number of loops I'd made when she finally looked up and showed me the paper.

Half of the paper was filled by one line of sloppy music notes, their lettered translation, and the lyrics themselves. For a girl who'd gone to calligraphy camp, this chicken scratch had to be embarrassing. I plucked the chords a few times till I got it right and sounding nice. "On the ledge while you're so damn polite and composed," I sang on my third run trough.

"That was great!" Ally responded.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling.

* * *

Ally came back every day after that. With her help I was easily able to finish the song and record it nearly a week before the deadline. Then we worked on some new stuffed. It was like nothing had changed. Like TMI! never existed. Like Ally never dated Beck. Like I never realized just how in love with her I was.

Dez and Trish arrived the day after we started – and finished – _Fallout. _The second they saw us at the piano a round of well-missed bickering began. I can't believe that I actually missed it.

Ally and I were working on a song about having the best day ever when Dez tore me away. He pushed me into the overly large bathroom and locked the door. "Austin," he started, his tone warning.

My arms flew out and crumpled at my sides. "What did I do now?"

"Austin, are you still in love with Ally?" he asked, completely ignoring my question.

"You know the answer," I responded tightly.

Dez shrugged. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but I have to be sure."

"Why?"

"Because I saw what happened when you lost her once. Sure, you used the experience to learn how to write your own songs, you also lost your glamor. No one else noticed because you hid it so well, but you couldn't hide it from me. You can't ever hide something like that from me. I hate to think about what would happen if you lost her again. Austin, if you love her, you _have_ to tell her."

He walked away without another word.

**Words: 1,108**

**Sorry that Dez is a little OC, but I don't do completely random and clueless characters well. Besides, I think it's mostly an act anyway. I do the exact same thing. **

**Review and make my day.**

**Love, LeAcH**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in Austin & Ally.**

**Note: I FINISHED WRITING THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm sooooo happy!**

Bandin' Together

Chapter 14

Austin POV

_Well that's all well and good, Dez, _I thought, _but that doesn't help my situation much. _After six years of hiding my feelings, to just come out and tell her wouldn't be good enough. I had to do something special.

I returned to the piano and saw Ally hard at work scribbling on a yellow pad of paper. She looked up at me, a wide, warm smile on her face. My heart thumped wildly and I could feel my blood rushing.

I turned quickly and escaped to the kitchen. I most certainly was in love with Ally Dawson, not that I had any doubts before, of course; and definitely more so than when I was sixteen. My internal systems returned to normal reluctantly and I returned to the piano, fighting my urges every minute. _Don't kiss Ally. Don't kiss Ally. Don't kiss Ally. Don't kiss Ally._

Eventually, when all of our serious juices ran dry, we wrote a song about a squirrel. A squirrel who cried a river and drowned the whole world.

BREAK

That night there was nothing on TV and everyone had returned to their homes a long time ago. So I broke down and clicked select on a romantic chick flick. Goodbye, man card, maybe I'll see you again one day. At first, however, the movie was only supposed to be background noise. I was going to write, but I couldn't think of anything, and the paper remained crisp and clean.

I am ashamed to say that the movie sucked me in without even trying. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, now my man card will never return! Then, the main female character asked the main male character a question that ignited a spark in my poor defeated brain.

_Why do you love me?_

Somewhat irrationally, I thought about Ally and if she would ask me that question. How would I answer?

I hit the record button so that I could watch the end later, then I pulled the paper on to my lap and started writing a list. I quickly hit ten things, then I got an idea. An amazing, wonderful, idea that just screamed romantic. The absolute most awesome way for me to confess. (And to get it through to my more imaginative female fans to stop sending me letters and articles of clothing that I didn't even read or keep, that would be an added bonus.) A song. A song would be perfect.

BREAK

For the next week, I locked all the doors and windows, and I turned my phone off. I wanted no distractions or interruptions until the song was finished. I ignored the pounding at the door, and instead focused on pounding the piano keys till they made the right sound as I hit the right notes. Ironically, the lyrics were the easy part, especially when I was so used to making a melody, then writing words to match the emotion. This was the complete opposite.

The stupid tune had me stumped. I tried fast, I tried slow, I tried fun, heck, I even played with dark for about thirty seconds. Then, as I was sitting at the piano and growing more and more frustrated, I saw the sheet music for the Squirrel Song.

I started playing it, hoping to be inspired, but as I played, I matched the lyrics to the notes. As soon as I realized what I was doing, I whooped and buckled down. It was going to be a long night.

BREAK

"AUSTIN!" Dez called out angrily. I rolled over in bed, hoping he'd go away. He didn't. He crashed into my room and ripped off my blankets. "Austin, enough moping. Trish had Ally confirm that she's single and has been for well over a year. There is no boyfriend, so get off your putt and _tell her._"

I yanked the blankets back. "I knew all that. I asked her ages ago. I haven't been moping. I've been writing a song."

"I thought you and Ally were back to being partners."

"We are, but I couldn't exactly write a song for Ally with Ally."

Dez was silent for a moment, connecting the dots. "And you're going to use the song to confess?" he clarified.

"Yeah, at the end of my next concert. I cleared it yesterday. I just had to promise to release the song as a single."

"Don't tell me you mean the concert in two days that kicks off a world tour? Dude! You know she won't be able to come with you, right?"

I pulled the blanket up over my head. "Knowing Ally, she'll need the time to think."

**I'm evil, and I'm only going to get more evil. Hmmmmm... Is my ending evil... You can't know because you haven't read it yet. HAHAHAHA! **

**Review! I need them to make sure that I don't turn this into a tragedy out of spite.**

**-LeAcH**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Austin & Ally.**

Bandin' Together

Chapter 15

Ally POV

"Hey, Trish?" I asked. My hands gripped on my coffee cup. It had been refilled twice since we arrived at the cafe. And all the while, Trish hadn't touched her first cup. All she did was fiddle with her pen and reading the rather large stack of papers in front of her.

Her pen scratched across the top page and moved to the next one. "I don't know what's wrong with Austin, and neither does Dez," she sighed. She never even looked up at me.

"But what do you think?" I pressed, ignoring my increasing worry for her. For now, at least. Instead, I focused on my worry for Austin. I hadn't seen or heard from him in nearly a week, and just when we started getting to know each other again. I'll be the first to admit that he changed, and not in all aspects for the best. But still... Shutting me out? Again?

"I think that he's dealing with something that he doesn't want us involved in. If it would help, you could always ask Dez to break in. I know he knows a pretty good locksmith."

"I tried that and he said that he would try, then he just ran off somewhere without saying 'bye'," I whined.

Trish stopped her scribbling, startled. Her eyes came up and met mine. "You really asked him to break in?"

"Yeah. A few days ago. I figured that as Austin's primary manager, he'd have a key," I explained hurriedly.

Trish huffed. You would have thought that she hoped I'd asked Dez to commit a crime. Suddenly, her phone started dancing against the table top. She looked at it briefly and sighed. "Sjone needs me," he explained, referencing the only client she had beside Austin. "Talk to you later?"

"Yeah," I replied, smiling. "Go."

She glanced at me apologetically and dashed from the premises, promising to call me later.

BREAK

Hours later, I was still sitting in the cafe, so it wasn't too big a surprise when someone came looking for me. I was peacefully writing everything and anything that came to mind - which ended up leaving my paper a distorted mess - when Austin barrelled through the doors. He took one look around, spotted me, and practically knocked over my fresh cup of tea in his haste.

"Ally!" he yelled unnecessarily. It was obvious that he'd wanted me. Why? He hadn't bothered talking to me in a week.

I tried my best to scowl deeply at him, though I really wanted to laugh at the deformed way he was standing. His limbs were skewed, and he was barely keeping his balance. I expected him to faceplant any second. "Austin, what's wrong with you?" I asked, trying to sound harsh, but even I heard the giggle.

He took my hand and pressed two thick strips of paper into it. I looked down and saw that one was a ticket to his upcoming concert, and the other was a backstage pass. His free hand jerked my head up to meet his eyes. Where they always such a deep brown? He even smiled that smile that had captured the hearts of so many tweens the tabloids had dubbed it the "Heart Breaker".

"Promise you'll come to the concert," he insisted.

Eyes. Eyes. Eyes. "Su-su-su-sure," I managed. How I did so, I will never know.

He pulled away and my racing heart slowed to a more natural speed. He grinned widely. "Great!" I smiled, endeared by his childish display. Thank, God I was one of the few patrons left in the cafe. And that most of the employees were in the back.

BREAK

I stared at the closet. It was mostly empty because most of my clothes were back at my apartment in the U.S. _What should I wear? _I mused.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!" I called, never taking my eyes away from the half-empty void.

The hinges creaked and Dawna walked in. "Ooh," she cooed. "Gotta hot date tonight?" she asked, flopping on the bed.

I shook my head. "No. Tonight's Austin's concert. I promised him I'd go."

"Ah, yes," she said, smirking and curling her finger around her hair. "The kickoff for his latest CD. You know that he's heading off to Europe in the morning, right? Hopefully, he'll meet a nice little English girl."

I froze, muscles tensing. Then I shook it away. Why should my heart make like a popsicle? "Me too. He deserves to be happy."

Dawna chucked. "Well I'm going to me Darin tonight."

I turned around. "The one from Dublin?"

"Dat's da one," she replied, failing at making a joke. She got up and ruffled my hair. "Have fun tonight."

I nodded, smiling, and waved her out the door. Then I returned to my pondering. I eventually settled on a dark pair of skinny jeans and a red shirt with a slight flare on the right hip. I dressed and suppressed the urge to whistle; I looked _that _good.

I walked downstairs while Dawna was adjusting the clinking rings on her wrists to cover the thin, leather strap that - for some reason - she just never took off. I have to say, she looked quite elegant in her form fitting black dress, but then she looked at me and gaped. Goodbye, illusion. Hello, reality. I heard a curse, then a complement, then she started messing with my hair. When she finished, my hair was draped over my shoulders, so lightly that I could tell she had worked some serious magic.

"Gorgeous," she commented, and I had to agree. Maybe Austin would too.

**Another chapter done. Although, chapter 16 is about 4 pages long written, whereas this one was only three, so it will be longer. Much, much longer. ^_^"**

**Review! I can still make this go bad, and shorten up my story in the process. *Evil smile***

**-LeAcH**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own any characters that appear in Austin & Ally.**

**Note: I absolutely LOVE you guys! This story is probably one of my worst considering there is just so much wrong with it, but you guys still reviewed and read and favorited. It makes me tear up just knowing that people are reading and enjoying this. So thank you, very much. :*)**

Bandin' Together

Chapter 16

Ally POV

The concert was a flurry of color, noise, and energy. I had a seat in one of those VIP boxes above the majority of the crowd, so I didn't have any trouble seeing Austin rocking out. He jumped and danced and flipped until I could see his sweat-slicked hair from almost five hundred yards away. He announced a short break and I made my way backstage. I caught up to him as he was toweling off and sucking down a bottle of water. He was wearing a different outfit and his eyes shone with excitement. I smiled.

"Hey, Austin."

He jumped, then grinned wildly. "Ally, you made it!"

I walked up and gave him a careful hug. Even with the new shirt he was still very much a damp rock star who was back here cooling down before continuing his set after all. "Wouldn't miss it," I responded.

One of the crew hailed Austin, and he walked away apologetically. "I'll come and find you after," he promised.

I nodded and returned to my seat, anxious to watch the rest of his performance. I don't know why, but for some reason he made me swear not to watch the show from backstage. I sighed. Boys.

BREAK

"Okay, guys, we're going to slow it down," Austin said. His concert was winding to a close, only one or two more songs left my my count. Austin walked to stage left and picked up an acoustic from a stand. While all eyes were on him, two crew members added two mikes with stands and a stool to the stage.

Austin sat and plucked lightly, continuing the same rift a number of times. "This song is dedicated to someone special to me. I hope that she gets what I'm trying to say." He smiled nervously and started playing. Soon, all the other members of the band had joined in.

"This is the story of a girl," Austin punctuated. "Who cried a river and drowned the whole world." The song had a happy, hopeful lilt to it. "And though she looks so sad in photographs." The instruments halted. "I absolutely love her, when she smiles!" After that, I stopped listening to the sound, and focused on the words. Who was he singing about?

Austin grinned at the screaming crowd, then he looked toward my box. He looked at _me_. How could he see me from way down there? I shook my head. It didn't matter. All these thoughts passed in a millisecond as I was drawn into the lyrics.

"And the clothes that you wear look swell the next day. Your hair never falls in quite the same way. You never seem to run out of things to say!" Austin sang. He'd abandoned the guitar and was clutching the mike stand tightly. Suddenly, one hand let go and pointed at my box. "I absolutely love her, when she smiles!"

Trish appeared at my side, gasping. Where had she been? Did she know who this girl was? "Ally," she exclaimed, grabbing my arm. I realized that my legs had fallen out from under me. I forced my limbs to straighten themselves, and ran. I lapped the hall at least once before entering an empty room and locking it. I later learned that it was a half-empty storage closet.

Then, everything clicked.

I was the girl.

And I didn't know how I felt.

It took some time, but eventually, someone tried to open the locked door. A few minutes later, I heard Austin's voice through the door. "I know you're there, Ally, and I know you're confused. But I had to tell you before I go. I guess I could have chosen a better way... but I didn't want to. We met and grew closer because of music, so it just felt... right." He tapped the door twice with his finger and sighed. "I love you, Ally Dawson."

BREAK

The next day I was reminded that Austin was due to depart that afternoon. I convinced Dawna to give me the information that I needed to see him before he left. I arrived just in time to see him walking toward a private gate.

"Austin!" I called.

He stopped and turned around, surprised. "Ally?"

I crashed into him and gave him a bone-crushing hug, which he reciprocated easily. "I'm sorry," I said, hiding my face in his t-shirt. "I can't answer you now, but I promise to answer when you get back."

His arms tightened on my shoulders. I stiffened, surprised. I half expected him to pull away looking dejected. Then I thought, _This is Austin. _"I figured as much," he replied, his voice rumbling under my ear. He kissed the top of my head and walked away, smiling like an idiot.

When he turned back to wave, I smiled brightly and returned the gesture, my eyes welling up. I had the strangest feeling that the next few months were going to be the worst of my life.

BREAK

Eleven months, twelve days, and fourteen hours: that's how long it's been since Austin left, and eleven months, eleven days, and ten hours since I realized that I realized I couldn't live without him. Not again. He was due to arrive in an hour, and the first thing I was going to tell him was that I loved him back.

I sat there and waited, demolishing a piece of paper and staring at the same word in my book. Trish grasped my hands to stop me. "Ally, it'll be okay. I'm sure that Austin will understand."

Austin told Dez about the promise, and Dez had told Trish; but I never told her was my answer was going to be. The one time she asked, I told her that Austin deserved to hear it first, and she backed down.

I smiled nervously. No doubt she thought that I was going to turn him down.

Austin walked down the corridor nonchalantly, dragging a silver suitcase behind him. He was talking to a black suited bodyguard, so he didn't notice us immediately. When he did, a huge grin broke over his face. He and his bodyguard approached us quickly. I wanted to know what Austin may have been thinking, but his eyes were covered by shining black sunglasses.

"Hey, Trish," he greeted, scooping her up in a flying hug.

"Austin," she replied, breaking away. "How was the tour?"

"Fantastic! And long. I learned how to say 'Thank you, I love you all' in at least six different languages," he laughed. "Hey, Ally," he continued happily.

I tugged at his hand and pulled him in for a hug. I got my mouth as close to his ear as I could without brushing it with my lips and whispered the words that I'd been dying to say for eleven months, eleven days, and eleven hours. "I love you, Austin."

He pulled back abruptly. I assumed that he was staring at me because of the way he tilted his head. Then he removed them and I could see his deep, chocolate colored eyes. I could see hope, but also a screaming question. I smiled and repeated myself.

The last syllable had scarcely left my mouth before Austin's lips crashed down on mine. The kiss was eager and fiery, as if Austin had waited for more than just a year to kiss me. We pulled away, panting.

Austin's smile deepened. "Marry me," he said.

**End of story. All that's left is a relatively short Epilogue. Again, I'm so thankfull for all my reviewers. I love you all.**

**Review, please...**

**-LeAcH**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. Nor do I own any characters that appear in-show. However, I own all the characters that do not appear in the show and probably never will appear.**

**Note: I would like to thank all of you who joined me at the beginning of this story when I had no clue what I was doing, no idea where I wanted to go with it, and no idea what I wanted to happen. I would also like to thank all of you that joined somewhere in the middle and decided to keep reading. Lastly, I would like to thank the readers that will see this long after I change it from In Progress to Complete. I love you all and never could have done it without all your reviews and alerts and favorites. They truly kept me going. Without them, this story would have been deleted long ago. Now please read this wonderful epilogue that I have written for you. **

Bandin' Together

Epilogue

The young woman, barely past childhood, breathed in and out deeply in a futile attempt to calm her racing nerves. This was the first time she'd done something like this. She'd had many opportunities, sure, but she never took them. Her dyed ginger hair was starting to show its blond roots_. Focus on the roots_, she told herself. _Focus on the roots and how Daddy absolutely refuses to let you re-dye it._

A warm, comforting hand landed on her shoulder. "You'll do great," the familiar voice of her mother encouraged. The girl didn't even have to turn around to know that the almost forty year old brunette woman was smiling. She was always smiling when it came to her daughter chasing her dreams.

"What if I don't get a call back?"

The elder woman walked around and tilted her daughter's head up so that they could meet brown eyes to brown eyes. "You, my dear, have a natural, top-notch singing voice that has never needed a coach. You can literally dance to every song that you've ever heard, and you make it the most enjoyable thing to watch. You've learned to play six very different instruments. You were born for this."

"But what if they decide that I can't act like the character they want me to be?"

The woman smoothed back her daughter's hair. "Then be yourself, that will give them something better to notice, and it will let your fans fall more in love with the real you."

"Moon!" a deep voice called out.

The girl breathed deeply and walked toward the bulky, Hispanic man, and through the door that he was guarding. Inside, three judges, one woman and two men, scrutinized her every move, her every flaw. She caught one even giving her the old up-n-down, none too discretely.

She stood on the shiny red X and met their eyes confidently. "My name is Eleven Moon; born on November eleventh at eleven o'clock at night. I am eleven years old and I am auditioning for the part of CJ." She moved her legs into position, opened her mouth, and began.

**THE END!**

**Seriously, this is the absolute end of the story. There will be no more. **

**So, what did you guys think of Eleven? Do you like her name? Also, to note, I am not partial to the number eleven, it just kinda fit while I was writing it. Ally waited eleven months, eleven days, and eleven hours to confess to Austin, so I had their child be born on 11/11/XX at 11:00. Smooth, right? XD**

**Reviews would be a pleasant treat.**

**-LeAcH**


End file.
